Mi delicada flor
by avrilr12
Summary: En una noche fría un vampiro encuentra a la pequeña Amu y decide cuidar de ella. El destino de ambos esta sellado, ¿Qué pasara entre ellos dos? ¿Podrá aquel vampiro cuidar de ella para siempre?.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que paso hace ya muchos años y demuestra que no importa quien o que seas, el amor puede llegar a ti.

Narrador pov:

En una noche fría un vampiro se paseaba cerca de una aldea destruida. Para cualquier vampiro ver toda esa sangre y cuerpos destruidos seria todo un banquete. Pero para este vampiro no, el era un pura sangre y no caería tan bajo como para beber la sangre de cuerpos destruidos.

-Muy pronto mas vampiros vendrán por esta sangre-dijo fríamente mientras veía el fuego en todos lados. De pronto escucho un llanto en una casa que se estaba quemando. Sin pensarlo fue a ver quien era el responsable de ese llanto y resulto ser una bebe.

Cogio a la bebe en sus brazos y salio a toda prisa de esa casa. Al salir lo esperaban cinco vampiros no pura sangre, los cuales al parecer querían beber la sangre de la bebe.

-Si desean sangre confórmense con la sangre de esos cuerpos sin vida, pero esta niña no la tocaran-dijo el vampiro mientras sus ojos brillan de un color rojo intenso. Al instante los no pura sangres le hicieron caso y se alejaron de ellos.

En ese momento aquel vampiro pura sangre observo algo muy singular en la pequeña y era que su cabello era de un extraño color rosa y que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color ámbar, los cuales brillaban cual estrella del cielo. También observo que la bebe traía un collar el cual decía 'Amu'.

-Amu…con que ese es tu nombre. No estaría mal cuidarte por un tiempo, ¿cierto Amu?-dijo mientras elevaba a la niña y una ráfaga de viento los envolvía.

Luego el vampiro llevo a la pequeña a su castillo. Aquel castillo estaba totalmente solo y lleno de suciedad, pero eso era normal ya que aquel sangre pura era muy solitario y solo llevaba mujeres a las cuales les bebía la sangre.

Al llegar a su habitación recostó a la bebe en la cama. La bebe se le quedo mirando con una mirada confundida, ante tal cosa aquel vampiro solo sonrío. Pero de pronto la bebe comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede Amu?-pregunto el vampiro cargándola otra vez- conmigo estarás bien-dijo mientras la abrazaba.- por alguna razón extraña la pequeña dejo de llorar y comenzó a reír.

De pronto un remolino de fuego apareció en esa habitación, el vampiro pura sangre cubrió con su capa a la bebe para poder protegerla.

-Gran vampiriza, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-pregunto el pura sangre al ver a la reina de los vampiros en su habitación.

-Me han informado que estas cuidando a una bebe humana, veo que es cierto-dijo mirando a la bebe con odio.- Sabes muy bien que los vampiros no pueden involucrarse con los humanos a no ser que quieran beber sangre. ¿Deseas beber la sangre de esa bebe?

-No pienso beber su sangre y me quedare con ella-dijo firmemente el pura sangre.

-¿Estas desafiando las leyes de los vampiros?-dijo furiosamente la reina.

-Nunca me han interesado esas reglas, ¿Por qué debería seguirlas?-dijo el pura sangre desafiantemente.

-Ikuto pagaras por esto-dijo la Reina y desapareció justo como llego.

-Bien ya esta amaneciendo-dijo Ikuto poniendo a la bebe en la cama- Ya es hora de dormir.

En el inframundo:

-Mi reina, ¿Cómo le ha ido con Ikuto-sama?-pregunto una sirvienta.

-Ese malcriado me ha desafiado-dijo la reina sentándose elegantemente en su trono- Dijo que no dejaría a esa bebe humana.

-Mi reina ¿que planea hacer?-pregunto la sirvienta con algo de miedo.

-Por ahora nada, esperare que las cosas se pongan interesantes entre esos dos-dijo tranquilamente.

5 años después:

-Amu apúrate ya es tarde-dijo Ikuto esperando a la pequeña afuera del castillo.

-¡Ikuto-sama no se vaya sin mi!-dijo la pequeña corriendo hasta que choco con las piernas de Ikuto.- Perdón Ikuto-sama.

-Cielos… ya vámonos Amu-dijo cargando a la pequeña para entrarla en el carruaje.

-Ikuto-sama esta seguro que el sol no le hace daño-pregunto la pequeña preocupada.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo Ikuto sin quitar la mirada del paisaje que se veía por la ventana del carruaje. De pronto el carruaje se detuvo y eso era señal de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Vamos Amu-dijo Ikuto agarrando a la pequeña de la mano. Entraron a las puertas de lo que era una peluquería y una dama muy hermosa los atendió.

-Buenos Días, en que puedo servirles- pregunto la dama la cual estaba muy deslumbrada por la hermosura de Ikuto.

-La señorita necesita un corte de cabello-dijo señalando a Amu.

-Claro, pasen por aquí-dijo guiándolos.

\- Amu yo tengo que resolver unos asuntos, ¿puedes quedarte con la señora? Ella te cortara el cabello-dijo Ikuto agachándose para poder quedar a la altura de Amu.

Amu asintió leve mente he inmediatamente Ikuto salio, mientras Amu veía con tristeza como el se alejaba.

-Bien pequeña vamos a ver que hacemos contigo-dijo la señora, pero Amu no le hacia mucho caso.

Ikuto POV:

Después de dejar a Amu tuve que ir a buscar a alguien que me diera un poco de sangre. No podía seguir de ese modo. Llegue a un bar y fui directamente con una de las chicas a las que les bebía la sangre.

-Ikuto sama hace mucho que no lo veía-dijo sensualmente y luego me beso.

-Asami necesito sangre-dije y mi instinto vampiro salio. No lo pensé dos veces y puse mis colmillos en su cuello.

-Ikuto-sama esta mas violento que de costumbre-dijo Asami mientras caíamos en la cama -Ikuto-sama hágame suya –dijo Asami gimiendo a cada instante.

-Asami…-dijo yo sintiendo el descontrol.

-Una vez me dijo que la sangre de las mujeres saben mejor cuando llegan al climax. Vamos hágame suya-dijo Asami de manera muy seductora.

No pude aguantar más y comencé con mi acción pero creo que me olvidaba de algo.

Amu POV:

Luego de que Ikuto-sama se fue me sentí aterrada. Nunca había estado con tanta gente.

-Ikuto-sama no tarde tanto-solo eso pensaba, pero por más que pensaba y deseaba jamás vino.

-Ya es muy tarde, ¿Qué hacemos con la niña?-escuchaba susurros de las señoras que atendían en la peluquería.

-El señor no ha venido por ella, ¿la abra abandonado?-dijo una y sentí mucho miedo y si era verdad que Ikuto-sama me había abandonado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?- No aguante mas y Salí corriendo del lugar. Escuche a las mujeres gritarme diciéndome que me quede, pero no podía soportarlas mas.

No se adonde me dirijo pero quiero regresar al castillo. Ikuto-sama debe estar ahí esperándome. En ese pueblo había tantas personas me asuste demasiado, especialmente con un hombre horrible sin dientes. No quería volver a ese pueblo, las personas era muy aterradoras.

-¡Ikuto-sama! ¿Dónde esta?-grite asustada.


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto POV:

Me desperté de repente exaltado, a mi lado estaba Asami y estaba durmiendo placidamente. Me levante y me vestí sentía un extraño presentimiento. Algo andaba mal pero no sabia que era. De pronto una chica vino a mi muy alterada.

-Señor de verdad lo siento, pero la niña escapo- Mi mundo se vino abajo había olvidado a Amu. Salí corriendo a toda prisa conociendo a Amu seguro se fue al Castillo.

-Esa niña es tan imprudente-pensaba eso pero la verdad es que si algo le pasaba no sabia que haría.

Luego de un rato encontré a Amu asustada desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Amu!-grite corriendo hacia ella.- Perdóname Amu, perdón-dije cargándola y abrazándola.

-Ikuto-sama-dijo Amu sin ánimos- no me dejo, muchas gracias-dijo casi llorando.

-¿Cómo podría yo dejarte? Amu tu eres mi delicada flor Jamás te dejare- dije dirigiéndome a nuestro castillo.- Por cierto te tengo un regalo cuando lleguemos al castillo.- Cuando dije eso una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Al llegar al castillo dirigí a la pequeña Amu al jardín y se sorprendió al ver que había ordenado a algunos pueblerinos, plantar unos rosales.

-Ikuto-sama me encanta-dijo corriendo hacia ellas.

-Como se que te gustan las mande a plantar. Hay de casi todos los colores-dije sentándome debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Mi pequeña Amu disfrutaba con las rosas. Al ver esa escena no puede evitar pensar que un día ella desaparecerá de mi vida. Un día ella se casara y tendrá hijos, una familia y un esposo.

-Ikuto-sama Arigato- en ese momento pensé aun falta mucho para que eso suceda y en el tiempo que falte estaré con ella.

-Amu ven aquí-dije haciendo un lugar entre mis piernas. Ella vino corriendo hacia mí.- Amu, ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

-Claro que si Ikuto-sama-dijo sonriendo sin parar.- Ikuto-sama estaremos juntos para siempre- ante tal cosa me sorprendí pero de igual forma le dije que si. Como podría yo arruinar el sueño de una niña.

Luego de eso pasaron 9 años ya mi pequeña Amu era lo que llamaban una adolescente. Ella ya era una chica de cabellos largos y de color rosa, unos ojos brillantes, buen cuerpo y con excelente personalidad.

-Amu, ¿Qué haces?-pregunte desconcertado pues ella no estaba estudiando los libros de la biblioteca.

-Estoy limpiando un poco, esto esta muy sucio-dijo desempolvando la chimenea.- Ikuto-sama vi saliendo a Asami-san de su habitación esta mañana.- dijo en un tono triste.

-Amu ya te he dicho que necesito sangre para poder vivir y ella es la única que conoce mi secreto, aparte de ti-dijo sentándome tranquilamente en un sillón.

-Pero ya le dije que puede beber mi sangre- La verdad es que a veces Amu insiste demasiado.

-¡Amu ya te dije que no!-le grite muy fuerte lo cual hizo que se asustara. A veces metía la pata con ella.

Amu Pov:

Ikuto-sama ha cuidado de mí por largos 14 años pero nunca ha bebido de mi sangre. Eso la verdad no me agrada, yo quiero ser algo para el.

Desde que era muy pequeña sabia que Ikuto-sama es un vampiro pero no me da miedo, el no es como los demás vampiros. El es bondadoso, amable y es especial para mí.

-Amu…- el oír mi nombre me despertó de mi sueño- Perdón, no debí hablarte de esa forma-como dijo Ikuto-sama era alguien muy amable.

-Ikuto-sama quiero pedirle un favor-dije tímidamente.

-¿Qué necesitas?-me dijo sin despegar los ojos de un libro que el siempre leía.

-Quiero ir a la ciudad-dije valientemente. La última vez que fui a la ciudad fue cuando tenía 5 años y me asuste tanto que Ikuto-sama dijo que jamás me llevaría otra vez.

-Pensé que te daba miedo la ciudad-dijo ahora mirándome de una manera tan seria.

-Es cierto pero…-decía tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo arreglando unas flores- Pero siento que debo salir un poco y respirar aire fresco.-dije sonriente mente.

-Pues si necesitas salir y respirar ahí esta el jardín-dijo desinteresadamente.

-Ikuto-sama por favor déjeme ir a la ciudad-dije rogándole con lagrimas en mi rostro, la verdad es que su desinterés me dolía mucho.

-¡Ya te dije que no!-dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían de un color rojo intenso y todos los cristales de la habitación se rompían.

-Es…esta…bien-dije con temor, jamás lo había visto de esa forma.- Si me disculpa, subiré a mi habitación. – corrí a toda prisa hacía mi habitación. Me la pase llorando sin parar y al final me dormí.

Al despertar pude ver por la ventana que ya era de noche y que Ikuto-sama salía.

-Seguramente va a beber la sangre de Asami-san… Esto quiere decir que yo no puedo ocupar ni una parte de su corazón…-dije mirándolo partir. Por un breve momento el miro directo a la ventana de mi cuarto y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero luego el desaparto su mirada y siguió su camino.

-El ha cuidado de mí por 14 años… ¿Cómo me reflejare en sus ojos? ¿Seré algo para el? – Mil preguntas rondaban mi cabeza hasta que el pensamiento de escapar vino a mi mente. No dude y tome mi capa para salir del castillo.

Era una noche tranquila y no había nadie… solo la luna era testigo de lo que había hecho.

-Me dirigía a la ciudad, pero para mi sorpresa el camino era mas largo de lo que pensaba.

-No recuerdo que el camino fuera tan largo-me dije mirando a todas partes, pero la niebla comenzaba a espesar. Ya no podía ver nada.

-No puedo ver nada-dije aterrada. De repente unos sonidos de lobos aullando me asustaron, pero para empeorar la situación sentía que alguien me observaba.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?


	3. Chapter 3

IKUTO POV:

No entendía porque Amu quería ir al pueblo. Ella tiene todo lo que necesita conmigo...¿por que quiere irse?

Sabía perfectamente que algún día Amu me dejaría y tendría una familia pero no quería que ese día llegara. Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, más egoísta me iba volviendo. Ahora privaba a mi delicada flor de su libertad.

Luego de la discusión que tuve con Amu me sentí tan mal que decidí salir del castillo. No podía estar ahí más tiempo así que me dirigí a beber un poco de Sangre de Asami. Nunca podría beber la sangre de Amu ya que si bebo su sangre creo que me volvería adicto a ella.

Llegue donde Asami y ella siempre me recibía con un beso pues ella es mi amante.

-Ikuto-sama ¿Qué relación tiene usted con esa niña?-me pregunto mientras tomaba su sangre.

-Ya te conté la historia-dije mordiéndola otra vez.

-¿Usted la ama?-me dijo he inmediatamente me detuve.

-¿Cómo podría yo amar?-pregunte con aires de sobresalto.

-¿me va a negar que siente algo por ella? Por eso es que no ha bebido su sangre. No me interesa interponerme entre ustedes y se que solo sirvo como alimento… conozco perfectamente mi lugar.¡por eso le ruego que vaya con Amu-sama en este mismo instante!-Es increíble como esta mujer decía tales cosas y con una sonrisa.

-Asami te lo agradezco-esto ultimo lo dije en un tono bajo pero creo que me escucho porque inmediatamente me sonrío.

Salí del lugar rapidamente pero mientras corría hacia el castillo pude oler aquella fragancia que todo vampiro anhela y era la sangre de Amu. Alguien había herido aquello que he protegido por 14 años; alguien hirió a mi pequeña y delicada flor.

Sentí que la sangre me hervía y mis ojos se pusieron de color rojo. ya me había convertido en el verdadero vampiro que soy.

-¿quien ha herido a Amu?-dije casi en susurro mientras mis poderes de vampiro se activaban y salía corriendo hacia el lugar.

Cuando llegue con Amu estaba desmayada mientras que su espalda estaba cubierta de sangre. Pense lo peor asi que fui y la revise-Maldición…-susurre con rabia pues tenía un corte en la espalda el cual parecia de un latigo. Alguien hirio a Amu y su intencion se perfectamente cual es-

De pronto escuche risas que recorrían todo el bosque. Deje suavemente a Amu en el suelo y me dirigí hacia donde yo sabía que se encontraba el responsable.

-Al fin pude captar su atención Ikuto-sama-dijo una mujer vampiro la cual yo conocía perfectamente.

-¿Qué quieres Sora?-le pregunte mientras tocaba mi rostro con sus sucias manos.

-Vine por lo que es mío Ikuto-sama recuerde que usted me pertenece. Esa chiquilla interfería con nosotros dos-dijo abrazándome pero ya que sabía porque le había echo eso a mi AMU ella no debía vivir mas.

-Sora lo nuestro es pasado y lo ultimo que quiero es volver con un ser tan asqueroso como lo eres tu-dije atacandola con sorpresa con mis garras pero lo esquivo.

-¡vaya! Pero que enojon es ikuto-sama!-dijo burlandose- asi que ha generado afecto por esa cosa humana. Recuerde que los humanos son solo alimento para nosotros, el amor entre un humano y un vampiro es imposible-dijo sora acercandose a mi amu.

-no permitire que la toques-dije interponiendome en su camino. – Sora… no te aguanto mas. En ese momento con todas mis fuerzas llegue hasta ella y le arranque la cabeza.

-Algo tan asqueroso como tú no merece vivir-dije limpiando mi mano llena de su sangre.- Amu-dije cargándola- ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?-dije mientras mis ojos se volvían húmedos… ¿acaso eran lagrimas? Nunca en mi vida había llorado.

Nunca debí dejarla sola. Entre mis lamentos solo pude pensar en llevarla al castillo y limpiar sus heridas. Le quite la ropa y la verdad es que Amu si había crecido mucho. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía desnuda… sus pechos… su cintura… todo en ella había cambiado desde que era una bebe.

-Cielos Ikuto ¿Qué estas haciendo?-me dije a mi mismo. estaba observando a una criatura indefensa. Luego de eso cure su herida y solo quedaba esperar a que ella pudiera despertar y sabia que lo haria pues amu es una chica fuerte.

\- Muchas cosas han pasado desde que esta pequeña llego a mi vida- dije en mis pensamientos mientras me acostaba a su lado. En eso un pensamiento llego a mi mente y fue lo que dio Sora.

-¡El amor entre un humano y un vampiero es imposible!- esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y no sabia el por que.

Esa noche tuve un sueño en el que Amu decía que me amaba y que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad. Pero como dije eso es imposible ya que ella es humana y no podrá durar siglos viviendo al igual que yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche tuve un sueño en el que Amu decía que me amaba y que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad. Pero como dije eso es imposible ya que ella es humana y no podrá durar siglos viviendo al igual que yo.

Amu pov:

Lo último que recuerdo es la cara de una mujer horrible y después de eso ya todo es oscuro para mí. Sentí un dolor algo intenso en mi espalda y eso me hizo despertar pero al abrir mis ojos me encontré una gran sorpresa a mi lado. Ikuto-sama dormía tranquilamente y fue como una rápida señal para que mi cara se pusiera roja cual tomate. Nunca lo vi durmiendo de esta forma y por un momento me sentí afortunada al pensar que quizás era la única que lo había visto tan débil.

-Amu pero si él es como tu padre- dijo algo en mi cabeza como si fuera mis subconsciente. Era cierto, él había cuidado de mi todo este tiempo. Me había alimentado y cambiado mis pañales sucios, Pero aunque sabía que era lo correcto verlo como una forma paterna algo no me lo permitía y no sé si lo veo de una forma romántica… yo simplemente quiero estar con el par siempre.

En eso el abrió sus ojos repentinamente y nuestras miradas se conectaron. Sus ojos azules como zafiros me miraban intensamente y vi sus labios moverse pero no escuche lo que decía.

-¿eh?

-te pregunte si te encontrabas bien- dijo con tono preocupado.

-Duele-y la verdad es que no mentí pues era un dolor intenso.

-perdóname-dijo y sus ojos reflejaban esa gran tristeza- por mi culpa te sucedió eso.

-Ikuto-sama no tiene que pedirme perdón ¡fui yo que por imprudente Salí y me busque esto!-dije rápidamente- fue mi culpa y lo siento mucho…

-No tienes que disculparte.-dijo levantándose de la cama- tienes derecho a explorar este mundo. Además tienes que encontrar a alguien que ames para casarte- me sorprendían sus palabras en ese tono frio ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Casarme?

-¿de qué habla?-le pregunte-

-Olvídalo- se limito a decir- vendré a cambiar tu vendaje en un momento- dijo y salió de la habitación. Todo eso me dejo pensando un poco pero igual me dormi pues estaba agotada.

IKUTO POV:

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación solo me quede ahí afuera parado y pensando en cuanto me dolió decir esas palabras.

-¿en que estas pensando Ikuto?-me pregunte a mi mismo. Toda mi vida había estado solo hasta que llego esa pequeña de cabellos rosados. Quizás lo que siento es solo costumbre y nada más. Pero… ¿Por qué siento esto en mi pecho?

Narrador pov:

En un lugar lejano llamado por algunos como el infierno un ser malvado se encontraba observando todo lo que sucedia en la tierra.

-Tan idiota-dijo la reina de los vampiros observando a Ikuto por su espejo mágico.

-¡Mi señora!-dijo un sirviente interrumpiendo en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? Les he dicho que no entren a mi habitación de esa forma-dijo una muy enojada reina.

-Es el Rey…-dijo el sirviente

-¿Qué paso con el rey?-pregunto preocupada la reina.

-Esta en sus ultimas mi señora…-concluyo el sirviente. La expresión de la reina cambio enormemente y se dirigió rápidamente a los aposentos del Rey. Al llegar este estaba en su gran cama real y se podía notar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Cuando se acerco el rey tomo la mano de su esposa.

-Esposa mia fuiste una buena reina para mi y para mi pueblo. Lamento dejarte antes de tiempo-dijo suavemente.

-Has vivido ya mucho tiempo querido viejo-dijo en broma la reina.

-Tengo que confesarte algo antes de irme-dijo acariciando la mejilla de su reina- Hace ya muchos años estuve en la tierra y conoci a una mujer humana. Como rey se que los vampiros y los humanos no podemos tener nada en este mundo, pero me hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Creo que sentía algo que los humanos llaman Amor. De ahí nació una pequeña y el dia en que iba a buscarlas a ellas dos ya había llegado muy tarde, no estaban. Reina busca a la pequella y traela aquí. Ella es mitad vampiro por lo que será muy peligrosa si no domina sus poderes.

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto la reina incrédula por la ultima petición de su rey. Lamentablemente el Rey ya había muerto y ahora solo quedaba una silueta muy dolida en aquel cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto la reina incrédula por la última petición de su rey. Lamentablemente el Rey ya había muerto y ahora solo quedaba una silueta muy dolida en aquel cuarto.

Más tarde la reina se encontraba sola en la recamara pensando en lo que había dicho su esposo ya muerto.

-una hija impura…- pensaba la reina- Amor… esa cosa que lleva a los humanos a cometer locuras. Te llevo a fracasar querido Rey.

-Mi Reina ahora que el Rey no se encuentra usted será la encarga del mundo de los vampiros-dijo un sirviente, pues al no tener hijos ella seria la encargada de todo. Sin embargo la Reina no dejaba de pensar en esa pequeña niña que había dicho antes el Rey. Sentía la curiosidad de saber cómo era, que era y si en verdad estaba viva.

-¿Sabes donde está la vieja abuela?-pregunto la Reina a su sirviente. La vieja Abuela era la vampiresa más vieja del Reino y era la madre del Rey, ella podría tener las respuestas que tanto buscaba la Reina.

Al llegar con la Abuela esta se encontraba en el salón más grande del castillo. Aunque llevara el titulo de Vieja Abuela los años casi no se notaban en su rostro, apenas unas arrugas. Su piel seguía blanca como la nieve y su cabello color rosado también seguía brillante, sin duda seguía siendo una hermosa mujer.

-Veo que viniste a verme Elizabeth-dijo refiriéndose a la Reina.

-Te agradecería si te refieres a mí por mi título-dijo la Reina molesta.

-Para mí nunca fuiste ni eres Reina. Solo supiste engañar a mi hijo, pero recuerda que soy mujer al igual que tu y se todas las cosas que has hecho a escondidas- dijo la anciana de forma amenazante-¿A qué viniste Elizabeth?-pregunto la vieja.

-Antes de que nuestro Rey falleciera me conto de su aventura con una humana-dijo la reina mientras tomaba asiento en los muebles del gran salón- ¿sabes algo sobre eso?-

-Si- dijo la vieja cambiando su mirada a una muy seria- Elizabeth quizás nosotras las mujeres vampiro poseemos belleza eterna y somos inmortales pero nunca podremos competir con algo que tienen las humanas y es que son cálidas, aman con pasión. Mi pobre hijo sintió lo que es el amor y fue por esa humana. Seguro sabes sobre la pequeña-le comento la vieja.

-Si, el mismo me lo dijo- respondió la Reina.

-Una pequeña bastarda impura-dijo la vieja.

-¿Por qué el rey dijo que esa pequeña seria peligrosa?-pregunto un poco temerosa la reina.

-Veo que eres una ignorante Elizabeth- esto hizo enojar a la reina pero igual se quedo porque necesitaba saberlo todo- Nosotros somos vampiros pura sangre y podemos controlar nuestros poderes así como la sed de sangre. Luego siguen los vampiros menores que son aquellos que parecen barriles sin fondo, su único deseo es beber toda la sangre que puedan y al final esta una liga un poco extraña que no sucede a menudo y es cuando un vampiro y un humano se juntan y nace…

-un hibrido- concluyo la Reina- ¿Eso quiere decir que esa pequeña no podrá controlar sus poderes?- pregunto.

-oh claro que podrá-dijo sonriendo la vieja- pero hasta un punto y cuando ese día llegue su corazón humano será destruido y solo se convertirá en una bebedora de sangre. Un barril sin fondo-concluyo la vieja.

-jum! Ya veo- dijo la Reina caminando hacia la salida pero la voz de la vieja la detuvo.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-pregunto la vieja- ¿acaso tienes miedo de que algo pase?

\- Si algo le sucede a esa bastarda no es asunto mío-dijo fríamente la Reina.

-Ella no es la única bastarda-dijo entre risas la vieja-

-Estúpida vieja-dijo la Reina saliendo de la habitación- Si esa pequeña es hija del Rey entonces supongo que un dia…

Amu pov:

Cuando desperté ya había oscurecido y justo al lado de mi cama había comida en una bandeja. Supongo que Ikuto-sama lo había preparado para mi y se había tomado tantas molestias por mi. Me sentí culpable pero también muy hambrienta, seguía comiendo cuando me di cuenta que mi vendaje fue cambiado y ni me había dado cuenta.

-El… ¡me vio desnuda!- era tonto pero apenas me había dado cuenta que si la herida era en mi espada tuvo que ver mis pechos.-¡ Ese pervertido!- En eso entro Ikuto-sama por la puerta y pude ver que noto que estaba muy enojada.

-¿Por qué estas enojada?-me pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-¡pervertido! Viste mis pechos-grite acusándolo.

-Amu te he cambiado pañales de bebe-


	6. Chapter 6

-El… ¡me vio desnuda!- era tonto pero apenas me había dado cuenta que si la herida era en mi espada tuvo que ver mis pechos.- ¡Ese pervertido!- En eso entro Ikuto-sama por la puerta y pude ver que noto que estaba muy enojada.

-¿Por qué estas enojada?-me pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¡pervertido! Viste mis pechos-grite acusándolo.

-Amu te he cambiado pañales de bebe-respondió muy tranquilo. Es cierto, para el verme no es nada y aparte que seguro ha visto tantas mujeres desnudas en su larga vida… Es cierto, yo soy una más. Sin darme cuenta mi rostro reflejo mi tristeza.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te duele la herida?-me pregunto acercándose a mi cama.

-No…-dije y mis ojos lo seguían. No me había dado cuenta pero Ikuto-sama era un hombre muy apuesto, sus ojos color zafiro, su cabello suave y su alta figura. Ahora que me doy cuenta el siempre viste con un traje negro.

-Amu ¿te acuerdas cuando eras pequeña y te subías en mi espalda?- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. Me sorprendió un poco ¿A qué venía ese comentario?

-Si, me acuerdo que yo era una pequeña muy inquieta pero usted siempre tuvo paciencia.-dije soltando una pequeña risa.

-Así es-dijo bajando su cabeza como si tratara de ocultar su sonrisa-

-Recuerdo…-dije haciendo una pequeña pausa- Que usted odia las flores pero cuando tenía 5 años ordeno que plantaran miles de rosas en el jardín. Ese fue el más grande regalo que he tenido-dije mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara.

-Amu…-dijo levantando su cabeza y mirándome fijamente. No entendía porque su mirada me hacia sentir tan extraña ¿será porque es vampiro o será otra cosa? Por estar centrada en mis pensamientos no entendí lo que Ikuto-sama me había dicho.

-¿Eh? Perdone no lo escuche-dije nerviosa.

-No importa-me respondió el- Descansa, mañana vendrá un medico a verte así que duerme un poco-dijo saliendo rápidamente de mi cuarto. Qué actitud tan extraña tiene en estos días. Hice caso a lo que me había dicho y a la mañana siguiente a primera hora estaba el doctor para examinarme. Por alguna razón Ikuto-sama se había quedado en el cuarto en lo que me examinaban, el doctor le había dicho que no era propio que se quedara en el cuarto pero el insistió en quedarse. Es un poco incomodo que de cierta forma me estén desnudando enfrente de el.

-¿Cómo se hizo esa herida?-pregunto el doctor pero yo no sabía que responder. Nadie podía saber que Ikuto-sama era un vampiro, para los aldeanos él era un noble que había venido del norte del país y yo era algo así como la persona que el cuidaba.

-Lobos-respondió Ikuto-sama- La pequeña es una traviesa y salió una noche sola por el bosque.

-Ya veo-respondió el doctor, quien aparentemente se había creído el cuento de Ikuto-sama. En eso el doctor me pidió que me recostara boca abajo en la cama para poder examinar mejor la espalda y la verdad que es mejor así. Yo no quiero que nadie vea mis pechos.

Luego de que el doctor examino mi herida, la curo mejor y le dio unas indicaciones a Ikuto-sama. En eso el acompaño al doctor a la salida y yo me quede acostada en mi cuarto mientras sentía como el aire fresco entraba por la ventana, respire profundo y cerré mis ojos.

-El día debe estar precioso-me dije a mi misma. En eso llego Ikuto-sama y lo mire algo serio.

-El doctor ha dicho que en unas semanas estarás bien. Por supuesto tienes que seguir al pie las indicaciones que te ha dado. También ha dicho que tengo que ayudarte en el baño- Cuando escuche eso ultimo sentí que mi cara se puso roja como un tomate. No quería y no permitiría que él me viera desnuda otra vez.

-Me niego-dije rotundamente

-¿Cómo piensas bañarte entonces?-dijo burlonamente.

-Contrate una enfermera o algo-respondí duramente. Perfectamente él podía contratar a alguien para cuidarme pero creo que prefería burlarse de mí o quizás era un tipo de castigo de su parte por haber escapado esa noche.

-Lo hare yo-dijo acercándose tanto a mí que podía sentir su respiración, su cara y la mía nunca habían estado tan cerca. Podía ver que su rostro era perfecto, no tenía ni una sola imperfección. Pues claro un vampiro pues así es. Mi cara seguro estaba tan roja.

-Amu…-dijo casi en un susurro y en ese momento…


End file.
